Lilo & Stitch: Leroy's Redemption
by Rhonda Petrie
Summary: Post Leroy & Stitch. Leroy has been selected to join a government-sponsored rehab program & is transported to New York in order to be reformed. Lilo, Stitch & Co. then head down to the big city to find him. However, someone may be after the experiment....
1. Leroy Busts Out

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, this is Rhonda Petrie again! If you haven't noticed already, this is actually one of my old stories. Yep, you heard me right. This is one of my oldest stories, dating as far back as 2006. So this fanfiction is about 4-years-old now. Believe or not, and this surprises even me, I was already writing fanfictions when I was working exclusively on my superhero series. The fact is, I had no idea that this website even existed. Even after I have read an article profiling fanfictions, and I think it was a parenting-related article, if I even remember correctly, I did not even seriously consider the possibility of writing a fanfiction. So I guess somewhere along the way, I was so inspired by the shows I have been watching in my childhood I thought, hell, why not? I'll start writing fanfictions about my favorite shows. And so I did. But I guess what happened was that I got so focused on my superhero series that eventually I abandoned writing fanfiction, until I believe, last year, or maybe even a couple of years ago, when I started reading fanfictions off the web. And as you can see here, this is one of my earlier fanfictions.**

**Now, let me get something off my chest here. All writers have to start somewhere, right? And even though I do have some skill as a writer, to put it modestly, my writing style, even back then, needed a lot of work, as evidenced by the thorough reading I've been doing for the last two nights. The sentences are at times pretty repetitive, or as you say, redundant, and the overall sentence structure is predominantly based on simple sentences; there are no traces of any complex sentences what-so-whatever, not even a semi colon to separate the two independent sentences! And even a couple of established characters are somewhat out of character at times, or OOC, such as Leroy and also Gantu. Just to warn you right off the bat; after all, I was only around in 8th grade when I started this story. **

**Now, the synopsis of this story is that it has been several years since the conclusion of "Leroy & Stitch" and Leroy has adjusted to life in the prison cell he is currently in. But then his life changes forever when a police officer-turned-social worker named Captain Chelsea Marie Armada barges into the prison cell and frees Leroy from his cage - but not even before being directly confronted by The Grand Councilwoman. Captain Armada is a specialized social worker who acts in the role of a parole officer and a correctional officer, someone who works towards a criminal's gradual rehabilitation, and who also checks on her clients to make sure they are not in any sort of trouble or doing anything illegal. She is also to escort them into the rehabilitation program and is to monitor and supervise them during their stay. However, she is not allowed to keep her clients with her in her home, and while the adults usually find a place of their own with some assistance, the dependents are left in the care of the individuals that she trusts. After Captain Armada manages to negotiate a deal with the Grand Councilwoman, she goes off without a hitch with Leroy and flies off in a spaceship to New York City. **

**In the meantime, a new villainess comes into the picture - her name is Karmana, a Zira-like wolf alien who was once Jumba Jookiba's lover back in his college days before being dumped cruelly in favor of his now ex-wife. Now the mad wolf-woman is seething for revenge, to not only get back at Jumba for being so cruel and callous towards her but like Dr. Hamsterveil is also thirsting and hungering for power - and eventual control of The Galactic Empire. To accomplish this she plots to track down Leroy in one of the world's toughest and notorious cities and capture him just so she could corrupt him, and ultimately his loved ones and his fellow rehabilitation comrades and manipulate all of them into becoming her slaves in her new empire. **

**Upon arriving in New York, Captain Armada immediately hands over Leroy into the custody of her good friend and next door neighbor, Mrs. Kate Kasha, a Jewish woman who is a survivor of the concentration camps rampant throughout Europe, especially in Poland. Mrs. Kasha takes an instant liking to the red experiment and instantly adopts him as her own. Meanwhile, Lilo is grown up and making a good living as a travel agent while dwelling in a house along with Stitch, Angel, and her three new pets, Scruff, Jeanne, Russell, and Goldie. They are then immediately alerted to Leroy's presence in New York and soon fly out all the way from Hawaii to the state of New York. Once they get there, they meet up with Leroy and his new family. But along with that discovery comes a series of adventures that will ultimately test Leroy's true potential to redeem himself of his past crimes.**

**Now, here are a couple of things I must make clear. One, I do not expect to update this story anytime soon and it's been so long since I even last touched it; however, any tips or suggestions to improve this story will be extremely helpful and be greatly appreciated, just as long as you don't go off screaming at me about how bad this story is. Relax - this story is freaking 4-year-old; my writing style wasn't as mature as it is now.**

**Before you forget, let me remind you again: I DO NOT APPRECIATE BLATANTLY HARSH REVIEWS BECAUSE, I REPEAT, AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN, THIS IS AN OLD STORY!!!! THIS IS NOT MY MOST RECENT STORY, SUCH AS "COURAGE MEETS THE ROBINSONS" AND "LADY SEDONA: ORIGINS"! THIS WAS 4 YEARS BEFORE I WROTE "SENTIMENTAL KISS"! **

**If you do not understand this message, then I don't know what to tell you. To be mature, I'll accept any form of constructive criticism you have, but please be nice - and constructive. That's what constructive criticism is for - to point out to the writer what they're doing wrong and tell them how to improve it. I'm sorry if I sound arrogant and conceited, but I have to speak out for myself. **

**Now, let me explain my motives behind this story: one, I felt extremely sorry for Leroy the first time I saw the movie and I was saddened by the consequences he had to suffer as a result. Secondly, I felt there was some good in him yet and I thought there could be a chance for him to see the error of his ways and turn things around for himself. And number three, I wanted to portray him in a positive light, hence the OCC thing. Besides, NO ONE said that he was PURE EVIL like 627 and therefore incapable of being rehabilitated!**

**Oh yeah, and another thing: in the original version of this story, I had put in some celebrities into the plot, as was a typical hallmark of my superhero stories and most of my non-superhero work. However, in order to allow this fanfiction to be admitted into this website, I changed the names, gave them different names, and decided to portray them as fictionalized versions of their real life counterparts. This way it could be a huge advantage for me so not only would I prevent myself from getting sued and getting my account suspended, but I could also loosely base those composite characters on their real life models and allow them to have some sort of personality of their own and kind of make fun of them along the way. I feel it is more appropriate to put up the list of real life people that these characters are based on in my profile.**

**If this move is inappropriate, I will immediately take this story down and remove it from my account.  
**

**And with all that being said, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and if you have any questions, please come and private message me.**

**Now let's begin!**

**Originally written: August 9th, 2006**

**Edited: February 3-4 2010**

**Submitted: February 5th, 2010  
**

**Lilo & Stitch: Leroy's Redemption**

_Created by: Rhonda Petrie  
_

**Chapter 1 – Leroy Busts Out**

One day in the year 2030, a red alien experiment was sitting in a cell in a planet along with Dr. Hamsterveil and the other clones. His name is Leroy. He was watching T.V. and was eating honey peanuts when suddenly he heard a door go down. He then walked to his cell door and then looked at the doorway and was amazed to find a silhouette of a woman standing in there. The woman then entered the cell room.

Her name was Captain Chelsea Marie Armada. She was from New York and had earned a Master's degree and also a Bachelor degree back in college. She was studying to be a police officer but then instead she landed a job as a rehabilitation social worker by a rehabilitation center program called Redemption 3000, sponsored by the FBI. She was born down in the Bronx back in 1962. She had made a stint as a police officer too before becoming a rehabilitation social worker. She then sprinted past some cells and then was standing in front of Leroy's cell. She then took out a silver key and then inserted it into the keyhole and then turned it and then opened it.

"Don't worry, little guy. I'm going to bust you out," said Captain Armada as she took Leroy out of the cell and then closed it and locked it. She then sets him down on the floor and then took out a cloning ray gun. She then cocked it and pointed it at Leroy. Leroy gasped and then growled. He was about to explode. But then before he could attack her she then triggered the cloning ray gun and then shot Leroy with it. Leroy was shaking violently and was trembling. One by one all of his clones were gone. Soon all of them were gone.

Captain Armada resets her gun and then puts it in her pocket. "There! Now all of the clones are inside you again. Now, tell me, what's your name?" asked Captain Armada. "Leroy," answered Leroy. "Well, Leroy, nice to meet you. I'm Captain Chelsea Marie Armada, or Captain Armada if you prefer. But friends just call me Chelsea. I'm taking you to New York and out of this dump," explained Captain Armada. Leroy snorted. Then, Captain Armada grabbed his arm and then dragged Leroy through the floor.

Suddenly the alarm blared. Captain Armada was in big trouble. "Oh dang," said Captain Armada. Then she started to run out of the cell room. She raced through the hallway with guards pursuing her. "Everyone go after that woman!" cried one of the guards. Captain Armada then ran and ran and ran until she was at a dead end. Now she was surrounded. But Captain Armada wasn't going to give up. She then walked towards the guards and then grabbed one and then bashed him from side to side and then bashed him to the floor. The guards then charged after her and then she karate kicked them in many directions. She punched one of the guards in the eye and then she kicked one in the mouth. She kept on doing this until the Grand Councilwoman arrived. "Captain Chelsea Marie Armada," she declared, and then everyone stopped fighting. Captain Armada then stared at her and then bowed in her presence.

"Well, I see that you have Leroy in your possession. Hand him over, unless you have a reason for this disturbance," said the Grand Councilwoman. Captain Armada then cleared her throat and then said, "Your Honor, I'm taking Leroy to New York." "New York? Why is that?" inquired the Grand Councilwoman. "To a rehabilitation center program called Redemption 3000 sponsored by the FBI," answered Captain Armada. This intrigued the Grand Councilwoman. "Surely you're joking?" she asked. "Oh no, Your Honor. That's where Leroy's going to be assigned. In that program," answered Captain Armada.

"Well. Are there any other people in that program?" asked the Grand Councilwoman. "Oh yes. Lena Rosenberg, Michael Viagra, Henry Rosenberg…" started Captain Armada. "Are Lena and Henry related?" asked the Grand Councilwoman. She noticed that the two had the same last names. "Oh yes. Husband and wife. Well, besides them, there are Charmaine Feathers, Mary Kate Leningrad, Benny Crawford, Mercy Hillary, Jeanette Paris, Klaus von Bugler, Madrid Henri, and even Caroline Withers," answered Captain Armada.

"Hmm," said the Grand Councilwoman and then a T.V. screen came in front of her and then there were pictures of the people that Captain Armada mentioned. Then, the T.V. screen disappeared and then the Grand Councilwoman turned to Captain Armada again. "So, what are you exactly?" she asked. "A rehabilitation social worker," said Captain Armada. "If you're a rehabilitation social worker, then how come you're called Captain Armada?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

"Because I still work part time as a police officer and I'm the captain. That's why," answered Captain Armada. "Hmm. You're free to go, but if anything major goes wrong in the city, I'm summoning him back here. You understand me?" asked the Grand Councilwoman. Captain Armada then nodded and then ran off. She then came to a deck and then approached a spaceship. She then went inside it and then the door closed. She then buckled up, and with Leroy sleeping on her chest, inserted the key in the keyhole and started the spaceship.

The T.V. screen then came down in front of her face. "Select a planet you want to go to," a voice said. Captain Armada then pressed the Earth button. "Planet Earth," said the voice again, and then Captain Armada then pushed down the lever after pulling it up. The spaceship then sprinted and then she headed off to New York. Leroy was going to New York for the very first time.


	2. Leroy In New York

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry, if the last chapter was a bit short, but I promise you this one is a bit longer at least. I think the first chapter of "Lady Sedona: Origins" is a lot longer than the previous chapter here! Okay, this chapter details Leroy's first few hours in New York and how he gets to adjust to his new and strange surroundings while learning about the culture he is being assimilated into. As mentioned in the Author's Notes, he is entrusted into the care of a middle-aged woman named Mrs. Kasha, a next door neighbor of Captain Armada and a very good friend of hers. She automatically becomes Leroy's new owner and has to learn how to care for and nurture the strange alien. In the meantime, we are then introduced to the story's main villain, Karmana. We get a little background information about her, however mundane and vague it is, and we immediately find some strange and disturbing information about her as well. Also everyone gets to be introduced to the composite characters in the story, led by a very wealthy woman named Lena Rosenberg. Lena's last name derived from an infamous American couple called the Rosenbergs who were accused of spying on the country for the Soviets and were promptly executed by the government. Some people say that the Rosenbergs have been framed for the crime and were innocent. This occured in a time where Americans were beginning to become really suspicious about the possibility of Communists lurking in their midst. What's really ironic is that the surname Rosenbergs seems to represent the infamy of the real life couple that they are based on. If you really think about it, the Rosenbergs in this fanfiction are just as notorious and infamous as the people they were inspired from. Now, in the flashback scene where Mrs. Kasha is being transported into one of the prison camps that were commonplace during World War II Europe, there are a couple of mentions of Hitler. Now I don't know if his name is supposed to be allowed in , but since he's a historical character, (he is a dictator), he should be. The rules clearly state that non-historical characters and celebrities are not allowed. **

**All talk aside, I hope you continue reading and please rate and review!**

**Chapter 2 – Leroy In New York**

The Grand Councilwoman was sitting in her desk looking at paperwork and sighed. Suddenly an alien she-wolf came to her desk. Her name was Karmana. She had the face of Zira and also wore a black suit. She owned a lot of weapons and also used them. She is also an expert gunslinger. She also shoots with all different kinds of guns. She's an expert on shooting and is also an excellent sniper, especially when she's on the rooftops. She is sneaky and clever and is also very sadistic. She also moves stealthily in order to get to her target and surprise it. She also has a reputation for a stint as a top world-class assassin. She also is a stunt motorcyclist, which means she can do stunts on her motorcycle.

But there is a secret no one really knows: she was once Jumba's high school sweetheart and she really hit it off with him until his ex-wife came along. Jumba was so in love with her that he eventually married her, only to get divorced. Karmana was still bitter about it and now wants to get revenge with Jumba. The Grand Councilwoman looked up and saw the slender, towering she-wolf. "Well! You surprised me quite a bit, Miss Karmana. Can you explain to me why you are here?" she asked. "Well, I've come to make you an offer. If I bring Experiment 629 back in case of nationwide mayhem, you will have to pay me $15,000,000. Comprehende?" answered Karmana. "Well! That's an offer I can't refuse. Okay, Karmana, you have your deal," said the Grand Councilwoman and then she shook Karmana's hand. "Thank you, Your Honor. I swear to you, you won't regret this," said Karmana gratefully and then she walked out of the Grand Councilwoman's office. "Very well. We shall see," said the Grand Councilwoman.

Lately she has become suspicious of the young she-wolf. Karmana had been acting strange ever since she joined the Galatical Alliance. She drank to excess and every time the Grand Councilwoman visited her, she was completely drunk. But when SHE visited the Grand Councilwoman, she was completely sober. The Grand Councilwoman's first theory was that she didn't want to make herself look bad in front of her. Also in meetings Karmana was the only person who ever smoked. This bothered the Grand Councilwoman very much. And now just yesterday she found a blueprint containing plans to overthrow her, and when she confronted Karmana about it, Karmana played it cool and said the whole thing was a joke. I got to do something about that she-wolf. But how? thought the Grand Councilwoman. She then sighed and tapped her fingers on the desk.

Meanwhile Karmana had just stepped inside the red spaceship. She then buckled up her seat belt and then grabbed an overhanging speaker. "Computer, where is 629?" asked Karmana. "Experiment 629 is in New York City," answered the voice. "Okay. New York coming up," said Karmana. She then lifted up the lever and then pushed it down and then she sprinted forward and then was flying to the planet to find Leroy.

Meanwhile, Captain Armada and Leroy had just arrived in their apartment room. Leroy then sniffed the air and then smelled something that startled him. "Oh! That's just how the room smells, Leroy. Hey, want to go meet my neighbor Mrs. Kasha?" said Captain Armada. "Okay!" said Leroy and then the two new friends went out of the apartment room and closed the door. They then went to the open elevator and then went inside and the elevator closed. Leroy and Captain Armada were then standing in the elevator. A couple was standing next to them. The blonde woman was 5 months pregnant, and the man wore glasses and brown short hair and even a purple tie and a light blue shirt and even blue pants. The pregnant woman wore a red dress with a red fluffy feather on her hair and even wore a pearl necklace and even red shoes. The man wore brown sole shoes. The pregnant woman then turned to Captain Armada and Leroy.

"Awww. Isn't it such a cute dog you have there, Chelsea? Where did you get him?" asked the pregnant woman. "Well, Jamie, I got him at a pet shop," said Captain Armada. "Well! I think he's one of your subjects for your rehabilitation projects, right Chelsea?" asked Jamie, disbelieving Captain Armada's answer. Captain Armada was nervous for a moment and sighed. "Okay. He is. I bust him out of jail. But I never got caught," admitted Captain Armada. "You NEVER get caught. You're so fast and smooth and quick," replied Jamie. "Yeah, Chelsea. That dog is beautiful. What's his name?" asked Jamie's husband.

"Well, his name is Leroy," said Captain Armada. "Whoa! Did you hear that, honey? Leroy? Well, that's not common for a dog to be named Leroy, right?" asked Jamie's husband. "No Charles. It's not. And I think our baby girl will just adore Leroy, isn't that right, Chelsea?" asked Jamie, turning to Captain Armada. "I'm definitely sure of that," said Captain Armada.

Then, the elevator door opened and then the four of them got out of the elevator and then stood in the hallway. "Well, it's nice to see you again, Chelsea. We thought we wouldn't be seeing you for awhile," said Jamie. "Well, it's nice to see you too, Jamie. You too Charles," said Captain Armada. "Thanks. Well, take care of that Leroy dog for us, okay?" asked Charles. "I definitely will, Charles! You'll see! He's going to be the best dog I've ever had in my life!" cried Captain Armada. "Well! You talking to Charles and Jamie again, Chelsea?" asked Mrs. Kasha who just opened the door and was standing in the doorway. Captain Armada then looked at her. Mrs. Kasha looked like Suzanne Pleshette except she wore a green apron on her and also wore a white blouse. She also wore a blue skirt.

During World War II, she and her family came to America to escape Hitler and his "Final Solution" plan. They also wanted to escape the Nazi persecution and also want to avoid being sent to concentration camps, including Auschwitz the most feared one of all. Mrs. Kasha always tells kids who come to visit her about the days of World War II and also Hitler and the concentration camps and the suffering of the Jewish people and also her journey to America. She always recalls memories of living in south central Poland. When the Nazis invaded Poland, she recalled being kidnapped by them and being taken to a concentration camp back in Germany. There she was sent to Hewittz, which was a very bad camp. She was forbidden to speak Polish and she was forced to speak German. She did speak German very well, and despite of their discipline, the German soldiers were attracted to the very pretty Polish woman. Whenever she was waiting for her rations or even sitting on her bed, the German soldiers attempt to flirt with her.

One day Mrs. Kasha was waiting in line when a German soldier came in and tried to flirt with her and then he held her in his arms and tried to kiss her. Mrs. Kasha struggled and then she was so mad that she swore in German and she insulted him. Everyone gasped and then the German soldiers pointed their guns at her. Just then a German soldier came to her rescue. His name was Hamel. He then convinced the German soldiers to let her go unharmed. It took some doing, but the German soldiers reluctantly agreed and then lowered their guns and walked away. Mrs. Kasha was very impressed and revealed that her first name was Kate. Hamel then said his name in return. In spite of different races, the two became fast friends. Soon they were laughing together and even shared their rations. Hamel became a regular prisoner because he was fired from his job after the incident, so he was allowed to see Mrs. Kasha. But before you know it, the two became interracial lovers. Soon word was spreading of their romance.

Then, Hitler ordered the German soldiers to go and capture Hamel and execute him. Finally, Mrs. Kasha's family came to the rescue and begged for their daughter to go free. But Hitler refused. Finally, Hamel and Mrs. Kasha escaped Hewittz in the dark of night, with guards and German shepherds in their tail. Hamel, Mrs. Kasha, and her family finally fled Germany and then went through Poland before boarding a boat to go to America.

On the journey to America, Hamel proposed marriage to Mrs. Kasha, and she accepted. But she showed him The Star Of David necklace she wore around her neck and Hamel was devastated. Also her right arm had pen writing on it. It read, "**_#0340010._**" Also The Star of David necklace was hidden in her blouse too so no one would know of her past. The number on her right arm was mostly hidden with her right sleeve for the very same reason. But once they got to New York they eloped immediately in a church. They were soon married.

During their marriage they had one son, Daniel, and a daughter, Damela. They also had a son named Frankie. But now he has gone away to a civil war in a country and no one knows when he'll be back – alive. Also Frankie, Daniel, and Damela had gone away and are living their own lives. Now Mrs. Kasha has a gray and white cat named Carsie and lives alone. She would definitely want to have a dog. But Mrs. Kasha still misses her husband and is heavy with grief that she hasn't seen him in a while.

"Well, hello there Chelsea. Come on in, the house is fine," said Mrs. Kasha and Captain Armada and Leroy went in. Soon Captain Armada was sitting on a soft chair and Leroy was sitting beside her. Mrs. Kasha then came in with a tray of two cups of tea and a teapot with steam coming out. She sets the tray on the table and then picks up a cup of tea and sips on it. Captain Armada did the same. "Well! I'm glad that you came by. Is it about one of your rehabilitation missions, hmm?" asked Mrs. Kasha. "Well, it's about Leroy. I would like to introduce him to you," said Captain Armada. Mrs. Kasha bent over to see Leroy while peering down at him with her right eye open and her left eye closed and Leroy was panting while wagging his tail like a normal dog. "Humph! Well! I guess that's Leroy. I'll admit that he looks like a weird dog to me. Frilly ears and bent antennae. Who would've thought of that one?" asked Mrs. Kasha. "Hmm. I'll bet it's a crazy son of a rickhead mad scientist who created him," theorized Captain Armada.

"Well shoot my carcass! You think someone like that would create Leroy?" asked Mrs. Kasha while banging on the table with her fist once. "Well, yes. It is possible," answered Captain Armada. "So, what's the time that Leroy's supposed to come to Rehabilitation 3000?" asked Mrs. Kasha. "At 3:00," answered Captain Armada. "Sounds good to me. Leroy and I will be walking to Central Park to feed the birds and then we'll head there. What's the address and phone number?" asked Mrs. Kasha. "Well, it's on 16490 NE Central Avenue. The phone number is 305-650-4433," answered Captain Armada. "Great! See you there, Chelsea," said Mrs. Kasha. "See you there too, Kate," answered Captain Armada. Then she got up and was about to head for the door when Mrs. Kasha said, "Wait a minute! You're going to leave Leroy with me?" "Yeah. Regulation rules says I can't keep him with me so I'll have to leave him with someone I trust very much, and it's you," explained Captain Armada. "That makes sense," said Mrs. Kasha. "Well, see you," said Captain Armada and then she headed for the door and then opened it and then went out of the room and closed the door and was gone.

"Well! Looks like you're staying with me, Leroy. You want something to eat?" asked Mrs. Kasha. Leroy nodded. "I'll go and get some tuna," said Mrs. Kasha and then she entered her small kitchen. There was the sound of sizzling and then smoke came out of the kitchen and then reached Leroy's nose. He then sniffed and then he was interested. Mrs. Kasha then came out of the kitchen with a dog bowl laden with a cooked tuna fish and sets it in front of Leroy. Leroy then licked his lips and began to eat. He hadn't eaten anything cooked for a long time, if ever. Suddenly the phone rang. Mrs. Kasha sighed. "Oh my Good Lord, who could it be this time?" she asked exasperatedly as she walked over to the phone on the wall. When she reached the phone, she picked it and placed it on her ear.

"Hello?" she asked. "Oh, hello there. Is Captain Armada here?" asked a voice. "Oh no. I think you've got the wrong number," answered Mrs. Kasha. "Spit!" cried the voice. "Who the Sam Hill is this?" "Mrs. Kate Kasha," answered Mrs. Kasha. "Do you know where Captain Armada is? I have to talk to her," said the voice desperately. "Well, I think she had gone back to her apartment room so I think you might reach her there," said Mrs. Kasha. "Oh! Thank you, Mrs. Kasha. You won't regret this!" cried the voice. "Okay…" said Mrs. Kasha uncertainly and then the speaker hung up. Mrs. Kasha then puts the phone back on its base.

Meanwhile, Captain Armada was resting on her bed when suddenly the phone rang. Captain Armada sighed exasperatedly and then she picked up the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked. "Captain Armada? Is that you?" asked the voice. "Yes, Lena, it's me," answered Captain Armada. "Why the heck you're calling me in my resting time?" "Well, you see, something happened to Henry!!!!" screamed Lena Rosenberg. "Something happened to your husband?" asked Captain Armada. "Dang it, yes!!!!! I woke up this afternoon from a nap and he's gone! Dang it, Chelsea, he's gone!" cried Lena Rosenberg, panicking. "Do you know who might have kidnapped him?" asked Captain Armada. "Well, I think someone who wants my husband dead would want to do that," answered Lena Rosenberg. "Did the kidnapper leave a note?" asked Captain Armada. "Yes. I have it in my hands and I never let it out of my sight," answered Lena Rosenberg. "Good. Read the darn note," answered Captain Armada.

"(Clearing her throat) Dear, Mrs. Rosenberg, I have your husband held hostage. You must summon yourself over in the next 24 hours if you want your husband back. You must go to Apartment Bronx Number 027 next to the room of Captain Chelsea Marie Armada. Sincerely, Gantu. Oh my God!!!!!! I have to go to your apartment before tomorrow or my husband will be dead!!!!!!!!" screamed Lena Rosenberg. "The note does not indicate that the kidnapper wants your husband dead. In fact, his motive is unclear. Walk over to my apartment this instant," ordered Captain Armada. "Can I bring some of my comrades?" asked Lena Rosenberg nervously. "If you want to yes. Bring them just in case the kidnapper is dangerous and is armed. It takes a lot of ladies to bring a man down," said Captain Armada.

"Okay. I'll bring Benny, Mercy, Jeanette, Madrid Henri, Charmaine, Mary and Caroline. I'm sure they'll be great," said Lena Rosenberg. "I'm sure they will. They kick a lot of carcasses," said Captain Armada. "Sure. Well, thanks for helping, Chelsea," said Lena Rosenberg. "No problem, Lena. No problem," said Captain Armada and then Lena Rosenberg hung up, and then Captain Armada puts the phone back in its base and then fell asleep. Just then, Lena Rosenberg stormed into the congregation room and found her comrades in there.

"Okay, listen up ladies. I'll need all the freaking help I could get. Mercy, Jeanette, Benny, Charmaine, Mary, Madrid Henri, and Caroline, you're coming with me," said Lena Rosenberg. "Oh yeah! Let's go kick some butt!" cried Benny Crawford. "Yeah you go girl!" cried Mercy Hillary. "Ahh, spit! Why do you girls have to have all the fun!" complained Klaus von Bugler. "Yeah! I want some piece of action too," agreed Michael Viagra. "Sorry, boys. Maybe next time," said Lena Rosenberg and she and the rest of the ladies ran out of the congregation room, leaving the two men confused. Michael Viagra then turned to Klaus von Bugler. "Want to play poker?" asked Michael Viagra. "You're on!" cried Klaus von Bugler. Then they started to set up cards and red chips and blue chips while the ladies go out on an adventure.

A few minutes later, Lena Rosenberg and her troupe were walking down the sidewalk of New York. "Umm, Lena, isn't it time for lunch yet?" asked Mary Kate Leningrad anxiously. "Yeah! I'm starving!" agreed Benny Crawford. "Quiet! Lena's thinking," said Mercy Hillary. "Thinking, eh? Well, we'll give her a moment of silence for a few moments or so," offered Charmaine Feathers. Suddenly, three motorcycle bikers came in and stopped in front of them. They each wore black suits and black pants and black boots but the leader wore red emblems and the guy on his left wore blue emblems and the guy on his right wore green emblems. The badges on them were red, blue, and green, and so were the glasses. They looked really freaky.

The leader then lowered down his sunglasses and then looked at Lena Rosenberg and the group. "Well, well, well. Ain't it the most sexy ladies of all of New York City?" said the leader. "Yeah, boss! They definitely sure are!" agreed the guy on his left. "Oh! Please, forgive me. I'm Chucks, and this is Knuckles and this is Cleavebold. They are my right-winged men. Who are you ladies?" asked the leader. "I'm Jeanette Paris," said Jeanette Paris. "I'm Caroline Withers," said Caroline Withers. "I'm Charmaine Feathers," said Charmaine Feathers. "I'm Madrid Henri," said Madrid Henri. "I'm Benny Crawford," said Benny Crawford. "I'm Mercy Hillary," said Mercy Hillary. "I'm Mary Kate Lenard," said Mary Kate Leningrad. "And I'm Lena Rosenberg, the richest woman in America," declared Lena Rosenberg.

The motorcyclist bikers stared at her for three minutes. "What? You never heard that before?" asked Lena Rosenberg, exasperated. "Of course not, beautiful. Not too many of people like that around," said Chucks. "Humph! I see. I'm aware of that. Have you seen my husband Henry Rosenberg, um, you know, an old man walking around this side of town?" asked Lena Rosenberg. "Oh him! Oh yeah! I saw a guy like that being dragged by a whale like creature. He claims himself to be Gantu," answered Chucks. Lena Rosenberg then looked at her troupe. "C'mon, girls. Let's hit the trail!" she said and then she and the ladies ran past Chucks and his boys and then they kept on running. "Whoa! What a persistent girl!" said Chucks. "Um, don't tell me that you're smitten with her. She did say directly to you that she had a husband," warned Cleavebold. "Don't worry, my boy. You'll see, you'll see," said Chucks reassuringly.

Meanwhile, Lena Rosenberg and the troupe entered Apartment Bronx Number 027 and then were soon inside. They turned right and then went up the stairs. They went up and up and up and up. Then, they were in front of an elevator. "Oh man! What's the floor level?" asked Mercy Hillary, panicking. "Yeah. This ain't good," agreed Madrid Henri. "Yeah. Hmm, if I could recall correctly, it's at the same level as the tree. It's at the 11th floor," said Lena Rosenberg. "All right!" cried the ladies and then Lena Rosenberg pressed the elevator button and then they all went inside the elevator while Mary Kate Leningrad added, "You go girl!" and then the elevator door closed.

The ladies were now inside the elevator humming and swaying about nervously. "You guys okay?" asked Lena Rosenberg while swaying. "Oh, sure, yeah," replied the ladies while swaying. Then, there was the song called "Swaying To The Music" playing. Then, the ladies saw a couple and yowled in surprise. They were the Lablancas. They also yowled back and then there was a lot of yowling. Suddenly the door opened and Gantu appeared. Lena Rosenberg growled and then leaped at Gantu with a roar and then attacked his face while he stumbled to Captain Armada's room, and then he walked away from it and then was about to pass the next room when Lena Rosenberg pushed him so hard that they crashed through the door and then they rolled on the floor and then Gantu was on Lena Rosenberg. Lena Rosenberg stared at him angrily.

"Where is my husband?" she asked. "Your husband? He's on the chair," answered Gantu. Lena Rosenberg turned her head and then she saw Henry Rosenberg tied up in a chair with a gag in his mouth. She then turned back to Gantu. "Please let him go!" Lena Rosenberg begged. "Not until I get some answers. I'm looking for Experiment 629. He's escaped to this city on this planet Earth along with Captain Armada. Now, what is this program going to do to him is what I would like to know. I have some suspicion that there is something going on in there," explained Gantu. "Please, it's nothing bad. It's good. We're not going to harm 629. We're just going to heal him," said Lena Rosenberg. "Hmm. I see. Is there anything else you would like to say?" asked Gantu. "Look, Mr. Gantu. I'll do anything, even offering myself to you," said Lena Rosenberg.

Everyone gasped. Even Caroline Withers gasped. "Ah spit! If only I had guts to do that," she muttered to herself. "Dream on," muttered Rosette Lablanca. "You really want to do that? To be my slave?" asked Gantu. "More or less like that," answered Lena Rosenberg. "Well I don't know what to say," said Gantu, standing up. "Me having a woman like you for a slave? It's not worthy for me to do that. L-Look, I'm going to have your husband returned to you though. But I'm not losing my job again. I'm just not!" "Well, what do you want me to ask you then?" asked Lena Rosenberg. "Well, anything that is in your mind," answered Gantu. Lena Rosenberg was silent for a moment.

Then Gantu turned to the ladies and then looked at Madrid Henri and Caroline Withers. "Who are they?" he asked. "They are Caroline Withers and Madrid Henri," answered Benny Crawford. "And who are you guys?" he asked again. "Mercy Hillary, Jeanette Paris, Charmaine Feathers, Mary Kate Leningrad, and I'm Benny Crawford," answered Benny Crawford. "And I'm Leonard Lablanca and this is my wife Rosette Lablanca," answered Leonard Lablanca. Gantu then snorted and then turned to Lena Rosenberg again. But then suddenly Mrs. Kasha came in with a broom and then smacked Gantu in the back with it. "You awful creature! Get out of this building!" she cried. Gantu then rushed out of the building with Mrs. Kasha bombarding his back and then he raced to the elevator and then went inside and then the elevator door closed and he was gone. Mrs. Kasha stared at the elevator breathing very hard and then turned to the ladies.

"Hey, you guys okay?" she asked. "Yeah," said the ladies and the Lablancas. Mrs. Kasha then went inside the room and then looked at the Rosenbergs. "So, you're Lena Rosenberg, is that correct?" asked Mrs. Kasha. "Yes ma'am," said Lena Rosenberg. "Aha! You must be the woman who called me earlier today. You were asking for your husband. I heard about your conversation and I decided to come for help," said Mrs. Kasha. "Thanks. I really needed that back smacking waltz thing," said Leona Helmsley. "You're welcome," said Mrs. Kasha.


	3. Life At Hawaii

**Chapter 3 – Life at Hawaii**

Meanwhile, in Hawaii, there was a two-story house. Inside was a 23-year-old woman named Lilo. She was researching something on the computer. Then, her dog came. He was Stitch. Then Angel came in too. Lilo then turned to them. "Oh, hi Stitch. Hi Angel," she said. "Hi, Lilo," said Stitch and Angel. Then, a Doberman came. His name is Russell. He is a very strict dog with a military persona. He is also street smart and is also very tough. He is even tough to everyone, including Stitch and Angel. He is sometimes as hard as nails but is very wise and fair and helps people through hard times.

Lilo had rescued him from the streets when he was starving and nearly skin and bones. The vets had called him a miracle dog and even a nurse remarked that he was a champion. Russell was a champion all right; he was a solder dog back in the days of World War II, fighting German dogs and German shepherds and even Japanese dogs everywhere. What is left as a reminder of the war is the injury he received from an enemy dog when he tried to rescue his poodle girlfriend in a stationed base back in Japan. His scar went through his eye up to his nose and he even has scratches on his right ear, which still bothers him if you touch it. He even got wounded on the ribs, but he still tried to rescue his girlfriend, but sadly she fell into the fan and got smashed to pieces and was killed instantly.

Russell got The Purple Heart for his bravery and persistence during the war but he never got over the death of his girlfriend. In fact, he got discharged from the army after the war because of his injuries. His right ankle of his right front paw even hurt from the battle and never really healed, for he was 25-years-old back then. But the wounds on the ribs were the only injuries that really healed. This explains why he is very overprotective over Jeanne and Scruff.

Scruff is a gray puppy that has blue eyes and a blue nose and his inside of his ears were white. He is very adventurous and is also eager and energetic. He also loves to do stunts, like Jeanne does. He also loves adventures but gets very careless and even reckless, which sends Russell running to rescue him when he's in trouble. But he shows good signs of intelligence and even brings in the right info at the right place at the right time. Like Russell he is street smart and he also likes to join in anything anyone else is doing, which is a real disadvantage sometimes and even a nuisance. He is also eager.

Jeanne is a Yorkshire terrier with a red bow on her head and around her neck. Like Scruff she likes to do stunts and is also fearless, to Stitch's surprise. She does stunts every single day and also is eager and energetic like Scruff. She is also very excited and also likes to play with Stitch, which sometimes sends Angel into jealous rages. Scruff and Jeanne are so much alike it's not even funny. Even Scruff and Russell even have some things in common. Ever since what happened to his girlfriend, Russell feels indebted to everyone and also feels like Stitch and Angel and Jeanne and Scruff are like his own kids. Despite of his strict personality, he wants to be the father figure he wants to be so badly.

Goldie is also one of Lilo's pets. She is very sarcastic and also very depressed and at times gets real upset. She even thinks Stitch and Angel are monsters! She even thinks aliens are monsters too. She has been very depressed ever since her mother and her brothers and almost all of her sisters died. Her father is very sick and no one wants him, so that's why he sits in the fish tank day after day, waiting for Death to finally take him. Goldie figured that's the way her father would've wanted to go. The only remaining sister she has is Geraldine, who is Myrtle's pet besides Gigi, aka Experiment 007.

Myrtle in recent years has really hit it big. She now goes to social parties and also is a part time realtor. She is also a socialite too. Her childhood friends now even are her bodyguards. Lilo is also a travel agent. She tells people about brochures and information about how much it's going to cost and about the information about when the person's going to arrive at a certain place and at a certain time too.

"Well, well, well, Stitch and Angel. What are you guy doing?" asked Russell. "Oh! We're just looking at what Lilo's doing," answered Stitch. "Well! You gotta watch out for your safety, you hear?" warned Russell. "Yes, Russell," answered Angel. Suddenly Scruff came in with mud on his feet. "Hey guys! What's up!" cried Scruff. "Scruff! Wipe your feet or you're going to get in trouble! You know you're not supposed to have dirt in the house! Besides, Pleakley just cleaned up the floor today," answered Russell.

Suddenly, Pleakley came in. "Scruff! Bad dog, bad! Wipe your feet, mister!" he cried. Scruff whined and then he wiped his feet on the wiping mat. Soon his feet were mud-free. "Good. Now get in here before you get the floor any messier," ordered Pleakley. Scruff then ran into the house and then ran across the room. Jumba was just coming downstairs when Scruff ran under him and then caused him to lose his balance. Pleakley came in just in time to hold the stuff he was carrying in his arms. "Oh! Thank you, Pleakley!" said Jumba. "No problem, Jumba," said Pleakley. Jumba then approached the table and then sat down on the chair. "Well! Hello, little girl," he said. "Well, hello Jumba. Whatcha got?" asked Lilo. "Well, I got some travel books that you would like to see," said Jumba. Lilo then peered at the books and then kept on researching on the computer.

Suddenly there was an e-mail on the screen. Lilo then clicked on the e-mail and then gasped. Jeanne then came in and sat down next to Scruff. "Ooooh! This is going to be interesting!" she screeched. "Yeah. Definitely is," agreed Scruff. "Yeah, yeah. Whoopie dingo doo! Hurray for E-Mail Time!" said Goldie sarcastically. Lilo then looked at the e-mail.

The e-mail read, "Dear Lilo and Stitch, I haven't seen you for a while, in fact for many years. I have busted out of jail and now about to enter a rehabilitation center program sponsored by the FBI. It's called Rehabilitation 3000. Captain Armada also says there are other participants in the program but I have yet to meet them. There are some rumors on the street that there is an alien she-wolf named Karmana that is coming to get me. Everyone's getting suspicious that she might be up to no good for she seems very eager to get me sooner or later. Mrs. Kasha is my new owner. She's really nice, but she's suspicious about the rumors too. I'm supposed to have shots tomorrow before entering Rehabilitation 3000 so I won't get sick during the program."

"Mrs. Kasha is also from Poland and came to America during World War II. She speaks German, Polish, and even Yiddish. But she speaks full English too and very perfectly. How did she ever manage to speak four languages anyway? Also don't tell anyone but she's Jewish. I'm just a little afraid that she'll be taunted because of her race. Also Mrs. Kasha likes me very much and wants to adopt me. I don't know about that though. Maybe she'll go along with it. She's married and has three grown kids, but her husband is rarely home. As a matter of fact he's coming back this week, maybe even tomorrow. I'm anxious to meet him. Mrs. Kasha says he's German. Wow! Talk about an interracial marriage!"

"Well, if you want to come to New York, that's fine. But I'll be okay because no wucking furries everyone. I'm very healthy and happy. Sincerely, Leroy, aka Experiment 629." Lilo then gasped. Leroy actually wrote to them?! "Hey, Stitch!" she cried, turning her head. "Come here! Your twin wrote to you!" Lilo then got up as Stitch came to the seat and then sat on it and then read the e-mail He was quickly interested. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Pleakley. He then spotted the e-mail and gasped. "Jumba! Jumba!" Pleakley cried, turning his head from the computer, "Come here! It's the red monster again! He's in New York!" Jumba then rushed in and then examined the e-mail. "Hmmm. Looks like we'll save it for further analysis. Okay, here we go!" he said and then moved the mouse to the Save button and clicked on it. The e-mail was saved.

Then, another e-mail came in. "Oh darn! Another freaking e-mail!" cried Pleakley. "Yep. Let's see what it says," said Jumba and then he clicked on the e-mail. The e-mail came from the Grand Councilwoman and it was a video e-mail. "Hello, Jumba. I'm calling to Earth for something. Apparently Karmana has recently joined the Galatical Alliance and has gone to find Leroy. Jumba, if you know where she is or if you have any info about her, write to me as soon as possible. Good day," she said and then Jumba clicked on Save and then it was saved. Jumba then sat back in his chair and sighed. "What do you think we might go to next?" asked Pleakley, turning to Jumba. "Pleakley, we're off to New York City," said Jumba.


	4. Off To New York City

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my God! This is one of the funniest chapters I have ever written! This particular chapter is particularly hilarious and some of the scenes in this chapter is just crazy! As Lilo, Stitch and the gang journey to an airport to catch a flight to New York, they encounter some strange occurrences and as they get onto the plane and settle down into their seats, they soon saw some of the most bizarre and outlandish programming television has to offer. I basically made up three T.V. shows with plot lines that are so fantastic and off the wall you must think I was probably smoking something when I was writing them. Then again, I was once a 13 or 14-year-old with an overactive and wacky imagination; now I'm a more mature young adult with a more sophisticated writing style that still needs plenty of polishing. I must also mention three movies that were screened during their nonstop airplane trip to New York: The Virgin Suicides, Mona Lisa Smile, (yuk!), and the Manchurian Candidate.**

** About Mona Lisa Smile this is a true story: I went on an airplane trip once to go on vacation or something, (I can't remember now exactly what I went on the airplane for), but I do recall that in one of those countless airplane trips Mona Lisa Smile was being shown and I must have seen a large portion of that movie for God knows how long and I remember thinking, Jeez Louise, that is one of THE MOST BORING movies I have ever seen! The movie starring Kirsten Dunst was just horrible. It sucked badly and it was just boring. Okay, The Virgin Suicides was another movie that coincidentally also starred Kirsten Dunst; James Woods was featured in that movie as well as the father of one of the girls portrayed in the film. I must have read the movie on the Internet and it somehow caught my interest; it was about a group of three girls who were isolated from society and a young man befriends them. However, the father, who I think was played by James Woods, does not want the guy to see the young ladies on the sly and somewhere in the movie, one of the girls committed suicide. I guess that's why the movie was called "The Virgin Suicides". And lastly, I would like to discuss briefly with the audience The Manchurian Candidate. No, I'm not talking about the 2004 remake, which I could not give a rat's tail about, (I don't care how many times Meryl Streep was nominated for an Oscar; even though I respect her in some extent, that still does not guarantee the remake to be a hit. I just don't care about the movie; it just sucks. Who cares?!), but the 1962 version, released around the time John F. Kennedy was assassinated. **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, here I am again, spewing out a surge of history lessons for you. But at least let me have my say. This original version starred Angela Lansbury, Frank Sinatra, (of the original Rat Pack), Janet Leigh and Laurence Harvey. Angela Lansbury had the scariest character of all the cast in the entire film; her chilly and calculating demeanor still gives me the creeps! It's frightening how she manages to hypnotize her son with the Queen of Hearts card and plots to have her husband elected as president. I still find it kind of funny to see Pleakley's reaction to the gunfire scenes in the movie. Oh yeah, and here is another flashback scene that features Dr. Hamsterveil and Jumba engaging in a fist fight while competing for Karmana's affections and it also reveals yet more details about her shady past. And later in this story you'll find another strange twist that might just turn this story upside down!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 4 – Off To New York City**

So Lilo and Stitch and the experiments and Jumba, Pleakley and the gang set off to the airport on the hovercraft with their luggage. They flew and flew and flew until they approached the airport. Once they entered the airport they saw many different shops and restaurants. Finally they came to the waiting room and then settled in front of the seats and then got out of the hovercraft and then settled in the seats. Cannonball and Kixx looked about nervously. Clip was also looking around wonderingly. "Well, I'll bet 625 is already in New York," replied Jumba. "Reuben is already there?!" cried Lilo. "Yep. But be quiet. They're about to call us," said Jumba.

"Lilo & Stitch and Co. Please come to the desk," said the announcer. Lilo, Stitch, the experiments, and the gang then got out of their seats and then walked to the desk. There was a clerk with a German shepherd with him. He was growling angrily. "Well, um. How may I help you?" asked the clerk. "Well we're ready to give our tickets to you and then we'll be ready to pass," said Jumba. "Okay now give me the tickets," said the clerk sourly. So the tickets were given to him and then the gang got their tickets back.

"Well! Anything else?" asked the clerk. "May we pass please?" asked Jumba. "If you want to pass through here you'll have to go through my dog, Brunter, first," said the clerk. The German shepherd barked loudly and then leaped at Stitch. Stitch was about to turn into experiment dinner until Angel came to his rescue and kicked Brunter in the face rapidly with her legs. She then swung him around in the air and then threw him over the door and into the store as the dog's painful yowling could be heard. Angel then brushed her hands at the same time in satisfaction and then kissed Stitch on the face. Stitch then hugged Angel and then said, "Thanks, Angel." "No problem, Stitch," said Angel. "Okay, one of your pets went through my dog, so you may pass," said the clerk. Then Lilo, Stitch, the experiments and the gang passed through the waiting room.

Soon they were in the tunnel and then were standing in the airplane door and then a woman peered at them. "Okay, people! Give me your tickets!" said the woman. The tickets were given to her and she gave them back and then everyone went inside the airplane. So they reached their seats and then they sat on them and then they buckled up and then rested their heads on their pillow. "Okay, this is your pilot Jacob P. Elliot ready for duty. Now we're flying nonstop from Kauai, Hawaii, to New York, New York. Now the following soap operas playing today will be Silly Dates, Kauai Adventures, and New York Hall. The following movies playing will be Mona Lisa Smile, The Virgin Suicides, and The Manchurian Candidate. We'll be in New York at about 10:00 P.M. on the Eastern time," said a voiceover. Soon Silly Dates began playing almost immediately.

Silly Dates was about a guy who tried to go out with a girl, but each time he tried to do so, it ends up in hilarious disaster. One time he tried to go out with her and as the waiter lifted up the dinner platter, snakes and cockroaches came out and then the woman screamed. And then as they went to the guy's house, she slapped him the face and shot him with a machine gun 5 times and then left him for dead while storming through the streets. Everybody was shocked.

"Oh my God! I think I'm going to be sick," said Heckler. "Yeah! That's terrible!" said Pleakley. "Well, I guess it must be Violence Day," replied Jumba. "Yeah," said Lilo and then she turned to Stitch. "Stitch, do you think so?" "Ih," said Stitch. "Yeah, no kidding! That episode was violent, with some twist of black humor," said Nosy.

Then Kauai Adventures started. A guy was in midair on his motorcycle and then his motorcycle began to spin while his hands were on the handles and then he landed on the ground. Everyone then cheered. His girlfriend came over and kissed him. "Oh, Rick! You are so awesome!" she said. "Hey, Rick! Come over and race me!" said a voice, and Rick turned his head to the speaker. It was Mikey! "Oh yeah! Well you can go and eat your dust when I win!" retorted Rick. "Oh yeah! Well why don't you kiss your girlfriend goodbye, because I'm getting her!" said Mikey. "You're on!" said Rick. "Whoa! This is even better than Silly Dates!" said Pleakley. "Yeah! Classical formula: boys compete to get girl," said Jumba. "Yeahoo!" chorused Lilo and Stitch quietly. Soon Rick and Mikey were on the starting line. "On your marks, get set, go!" cried the announcer. So Mikey and Rick were off! They raced and raced and raced. They were heading on the ramp.

As Jumba watched the program, his mind drifted off to his college days, when he and Dr. Hamsterveil competed to get Karmana, who was the hottest girl on campus. Everyone wanted her, but no one wanted her more than Jumba did. Unfortunately, so did Dr. Hamsterveil. He actually wanted to use her for his work and for life, but Jumba wanted her as his wife. They were in a fighting match, and Karmana watched from the crowd. She didn't know who was going to win, Jumba or Dr. Hamsterveil. In her college days Karmana was a very smart and intelligent girl and still is, but she had a very pure heart. She still has the whipped hair on her head that she had back in college. She was confident about her beauty, but not about her place in the world.

She came from a broken and shattered background. Her parents divorced when she was seven, and when she was 13 she got raped. She ended up getting pregnant but then she wanted to keep the baby so she finally had a son named Hamar. Hamar had an aggressive personality and finally Karmana couldn't keep him any longer so she sent him to an orphanage. Over the years Karmana heard reports about Hamar's increasing unhappiness and then finally she wanted him back. She tried to find Hamar but there were no traces of him. Karmana, to this very day, still wishes she still could find him. Hamar looked strikingly like her except he had a green star birthmark on his head and even the whipped hair on his head. His suit had a green star on it too.

Jumba and Dr. Hamsterveil then heard the ring of the bell and begun to fight. They tried to push each other down and then they did so and then they begun to fight. They rolled all around the arena and then they got up with bruises and scratches. They were breathing very hard and then Dr. Hamsterveil unexpectedly charged at Jumba and scratched him in the face. Jumba then touched his cheek and felt blood coming out and then saw that Dr. Hamsterveil had a robotic claw on his right hand. Jumba became furious and then he charged at Dr. Hamsterveil and then punched him in the mouth with a robotic fist on his right hand. Dr. Hamsterveil spitted out blood and then began mad. They charged at each other and then lunged at each other with their weapons but they keep on clashing. Soon Jumba punched Dr. Hamsterveil out of the arena and then was declared the winner.

Everyone cheered. Karmana was delighted too. She then came inside the arena and then hugged Jumba and Jumba hugged her back. Everyone cheered even louder. But also in the crowd was the Grand Councilwoman, who was the only one not cheering. She knew Jumba and Dr. Hamsterveil were going to be in big trouble. Gantu knew too. He was also in the crowd. Then, the principal came and then Jumba and Dr. Hamsterveil stared at him. They were now in big trouble. Jumba and Dr. Hamsterveil soon each got three days suspension from college and even jail in those three days. As Jumba and Dr. Hamsterveil walked out of the principal's office miserably, the Grand Councilwoman shook her head. She pitied them. But Karmana pitied Jumba more, and it also showed too. Jumba then began to cry.

Ever since he found out about Karmana's sudden reappearance, all he could ever think about was her. And he broke her heart by marrying his ex-wife instead, and now he's a divorced man. And now she's out for possibly revenge. Jumba then sighed and fell asleep. The conclusion of Kauai Adventures' episode was that Rick did a tripe spin trick that made him win the race and keep his girlfriend. And Mikey stomped out with no prize and with a bucket full of revenge.

Then New York Hall was on. It was about a group of people in an office debating about all sorts of issues in the city: high taxes, increasing crime rates, increasing school dropout rates, and even traffic. Some of the politicians were Republicans and some of them were Democrats. So they always fight with each other and rarely agree on anything easily. One of the Republicans was a blonde woman named Romanda. A brunette woman with a bun on her head and white earrings with glasses is named Demora, who is a Democrat. Romanda and Demora, of all of the people in New York Hall, fight and bicker the loudest and then when they get really mad they go on an all out ugly catfight. One time Romanda and Demora were bickering about child welfare. Demora argued that it should go higher while Romanda contented that it should go lower.

Then, all Sam Hill broke loose. They charged at each other while running and then they got into a catfight. They scratched and punched and kicked and then they even slapped each other in the face. In both sides there are 6 people. One of the Republicans was Manuel, and one of the Democrats was Kevin. They were arguing. One of the Republicans was Theresa, a black woman and one of the Democrats was Theros, a black man. One of the Republicans was Chin-Pen; a Chinese woman while Jen-Su was a Democratic Japanese man.

Another one of the Republicans was George; a blonde man while Hector was the brunet man. And the last Republican was Edgar the red haired man while Stella is the blonde woman with braids and glasses and is also a Democrat. George is the one who speaks reasonably and is the only one besides Edgar who speaks calmly. Stella is the one who has a Southern accent and who has a cocky personality. She also backfires comments at Edgar too. Edgar is not only calm but is also wise and never raises his voice.

Theresa is sassy and bold and is also standing for no nonsense. Theros is very tough and is also bold so they are the second pair of opponents besides Romanda and Demora to bicker the loudest. Hector is very snide and is also clever and also tries to humiliate George, but George never gives him a hostile response. Kevin is very snide too and is also very vainglorious and also makes Manuel mad. Manuel always knows what's right and what's wrong, and makes even the Democrats listen. Even Demora listens to him attentively and patiently and with interest. Chin-Pen always tries to speak with reason and Jen-Su also tries to speak with reason but with ruthlessness. Chin-Pen also tries not to raise her voice too. Demora is a very intelligent woman and is very polite and civilized and also kind despite of her ruthless ways as a politician. Romanda is also kind but she's friendly too.

Nonetheless, everyone always tries to sort out resolutions and always listen to each side of the argument. Even the most ruthless and the most snidest politicians like Hector and Jen-Su and Demora and even Kevin makes occasional points. But at the end of each session, everyone manages to come up with some sort of compromise and even agree on it. Then, Romanda and Demora stopped fighting at last and then Demora suggested that they make child welfare on whether is in the best interest of the parent or parents. Romanda finally agrees to that and so does everyone else, so everyone shook hands and then got up and then left New York Hall for the day.

Everyone cheered. Even Lilo and Stitch and the experiments and the gang were impressed. "Wow wee! That is the best soap opera I've ever seen!" said Jeanne. "Yeah! No kidding!" said Gigi. "Well, this is much better than the other boring soap operas they show every day," agreed Russell. "I like Demora. She's gorgeous," said Scruff. "Aw, Scruff. You're too young," said Jeanne. "And so are you, my princess," said Russell. Then Mona Lisa Smile was on. It played for more than two hours. Finally it was nighttime and everyone was tired. They were flying over Virginia by now. Some of the people didn't like the movie, but some did like it. Even Lilo and Stitch and their friends were exhausted. Even Kixx was cranky. "Man! I'm tired!" said Pleakley. "Yeah, me too! By the way, I got a note from the printer," said Jumba. He reached into his pocket and then took out a folded paper and gave it to Pleakley. Pleakley unfolded the paper and then read the note.

It said, "**_Come to Apartment Bronx Number 027. My apartment room number is #368. It's on the 14th floor. Sincerely, Mrs. Kate Kasha-Kockseuthen._**" "Wow! Who is that?" asked Pleakley. "Heh. Must be 629's new owner. He was talking about her, remember?" asked Jumba. "Oh yeah. That Polish lady. I wonder what she looks like. That little monster didn't send a picture of her," said Pleakley. "Well, I guess it's a surprise," said Jumba. Pleakley then thought and thought about what Mrs. Kasha might look like. Then after Mona Lisa Smile finished, The Virgin Suicides started. The movie seemed very interesting, and Stitch tried to pay attention to it. It was a beautiful movie too and they watched through all of the scenes too. Then there were watching a particular scene. There was the sound of crying and scolding and the burning of the fire too. "Oh my God! That's terrible!" cried Pleakley. "Heh. Sad story. Poor girl. Must be synopsis of movie," said Jumba.

Then The Virgin Suicides finished and then The Manchurian Candidate started. It was a very scary movie. Even Mr. Stenchy trembled. Angel seemed worried. Clip was biting on her claws in nervousness. Sparky was even worried. Then, there was the picture of a gun and then there was a gunshot that echoed throughout the whole airplane. "!" screamed Pleakley. Sample then repeated the gunshot again. Pleakley screamed again. Sample did it again. Pleakley screamed. Then there was the gunshot and the screaming. The pattern kept on repeating throughout the whole movie. Then, the movie was finished and then they showed Seinfeld.

Then, the announcer said, "Now we are landing in New York, New York, from Kauai, Hawaii. Please do not unbuckle your seatbelts. We'll be landing shortly." The gang had some crackers and even some juice. Then the airplane was heading down and everyone screamed. Stitch even screamed. Then, the airplane was heading down to the runway and someone was standing near the runway, wearing a red cloak. It was Mrs. Kasha, and with her was Leroy! Also with her were Lena Rosenberg, Madrid Henri, Caroline Withers, Mary Kate Leningrad, Jeanette Paris, Benny Crawford, Mercy Hillary, Klaus von Bugler, Michael Viagra, Charmaine Feathers, Henry Rosenberg, Gantu, and Reuben. Also with them were Rebecca McIntyre and Francine Batista. They were wearing sweaters because it was freezing. Also in there was Charlie Brown and his friends. Also Magenta, Blue, Rainbow, and Matilda were there.

All of them were watching as the airplane was getting closer to the runway and then finally landed on the runway and then was heading to the tunnel and then the tunnel was finally connected and then the airplane finally stopped. Mrs. Kasha and her friends then waited. Then, Captain Armada came. It was already 10:06 P.M. Mrs. Kasha then turned to Captain Armada. "Well! Hello, Chelsea. Where have you been all this freaking time?" asked Lena Rosenberg. "Oh! Sorry. Work," explained Captain Armada. Everyone stared at her. Captain Armada looked frizzy and very exhausted. Everyone just stared at her. Suddenly, Lilo, Stitch, the experiments, and the gang were coming towards them. Lena Rosenberg finally turned to them. "Hey! Hey!" cried Lilo as she and her friends came to her. "Um, excuse me, ma'am, but where's Mrs. Kasha?" "She's already here," retorted Lena Rosenberg. Then, she and her friends moved aside and then Mrs. Kasha and Leroy appeared. Everyone gasped. Pleakley gasped. "That's Mrs. Kasha?" asked Pleakley.

Lena Rosenberg then laughed so hard that she fell to the floor laughing. Then the other ladies started laughing too. Captain Armada and Mrs. Kasha and Leroy even laughed. "Well! Looks like you got a sense of humor. I'm Mrs. Kasha. I suspect that Leroy has told you guys some stuff about me in his e-mail?" asked Mrs. Kasha. Everyone nodded. "But he never mentioned any of these people!" cried Pleakley. "Oh! Well, um, guys, this is Lena Rosenberg, Mercy Hillary, Charmaine Feathers, Benny Crawford, Michael Viagra, Klaus von Bugler, Henry Rosenberg, Jeanette Paris, Madrid Henri, Mary Kate Leningrad, and Caroline Withers. This is Charlie Brown and his friends, and this is Snoopy the dog, and this is Magenta, Blue, and her new baby brother, Rainbow. Ain't he cute?" asked Mrs. Kasha. Rainbow then giggled and then said, "Hello, guys!" "Hi, Rainbow," said Lilo and her friends. "Hi, Rainbow," added Gigi.

"And this is Rebecca McIntyre, an actress, and this is Francine Batista, also an actress I suspect. And this is Matilda, who has extraordinary mental powers," continued Mrs. Kasha. Then, Lilo saw Gantu and Reuben. "Gantu! Reuben! How are you guys?" asked Lilo. "Well! We're fine, Lilo," said Gantu. "Yeah. In fact, we're just going down here to see if Leroy's okay," said Reuben. "Well, that's nice of you guys," said Lilo. "Holy spit! You had shot up like a weed, Lilo! You're much bigger and taller than the last time I saw you many years ago," said Reuben. "Thank you, Reuben," said Lilo.

"And Kate's going to show you guys her room and get you something to eat and have you guys spend the night with her," said Rebecca McIntyre. "Thanks, Rebecca," said Lilo. "And also you can teach us some of the stuff you guys do in Hawaii," said Francine Batista. "I would love to," said Lilo. "Humph! Well, you may do so, but you aren't going to make me humiliated!" cried Lena Rosenberg. "We won't," said Stitch. "And in return we're going to show you what we ladies do around here," said Mary Kate Leningrad. "Okay!" said everyone.

Soon they were walking in the airport. "How many miles is the apartment?" asked Lilo. "Well as long as it needs to go to, Lilo," answered Rebecca McIntyre. "Yeah. Mrs. Kasha drives a black bat-like '06 Cadillac that is really awesome and it goes super fast!" cried Fantasia Barrino. "How long did you have that car, Mrs. Kasha?" asked Lilo. "Well, I had it for 24 years," said Mrs. Kasha. "Wow! That's awesome! Wanna try our hovercraft?" asked Lilo. "Well, sure. My car is a hovercraft too you know," said Mrs. Kasha. "We'll put in the trunk," reassured Rebecca McIntyre. "Yeah, and we'll lock it, so no one would steal it," said Francine Batista. Suddenly, a bear came walking in and then growled at Lilo and the gang and their new friends. "Hey! Get away from us, you stupid bear!" screamed Lena Rosenberg, swiping her purse at the bear. The bear roared and then tried to swipe at Lena Rosenberg's purse. "Hey! Cut it out! It's not a toy!" cried Lena Rosenberg, trying to get the purse away from the bear.

"Oh my God! The bear has escaped again from the zoo!" cried a man and then everyone began panicking. "Well! It's time for me to handle it," said Rebecca McIntyre and then she walked past Lena Rosenberg. "Be my guest," she muttered. Then the bear roared at Rebecca McIntyre as she stood in front of it. "Well, well, Smoky Bear have you escaped from the zoo again?" asked Rebecca McIntyre. "Have you seen this bear earlier tonight?" asked Lilo. "Oh sure. We were walking through this area when this bear came in. He always busts out of the zoo and scares people. That time Lena gave him a good smacking with her purse and he ran off in tears," explained Rebecca McIntyre. "Why is he always escaping?" asked Lilo. "Well I guess he wants to go home. But the zookeepers always trap him in the zoo. We all feel sorry for him, even Lena, although she won't really admit it sometimes," answered Rebecca McIntyre. Lena Rosenberg didn't say anything, but sighs. She knew Rebecca McIntyre was right.

Suddenly the police came in with guns. "Let's kill this bear!" said the leader. The bear then turns around at the sound of cocking guns and he screams and begins to weep. "You idiots!" cried Lena Rosenberg, blocking the bear. "You can't kill him!" "Well, sorry, Mrs. Rosenberg. We just have to put him to sleep. He's terrorizing enough people already," said the leader, apologizing. "Fruit you!" screamed Lena Rosenberg. "Um, honey, you're getting way too dramatic here…" warned Henry Rosenberg nervously. The bear then stands up and then roared angrily. The police then were immediately scared. "I have only one order: run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the leader and then the police immediately scram for their lives. The people then watched them run from plain sight.

One man then screamed, "You police suck!" Lilo and their new friends then stared at the bear, especially Lena Rosenberg. "What are we going to do with this bear now?" asked Lilo. "I don't know, but I don't think he should be terrorizing anyone!" cried Pleakley. "Hey guys! Rebecca's got an idea!" cried Mary Kate Leningrad. Everyone turned to Rebecca McIntyre. "Guys, I have a plan," she said. Then everyone rode on the bear through the airport, which was now called Sneaky. Lena Rosenberg called him that because as she says, "He always sneaks out of the zoo." Henry Rosenberg replied that he would've called him Dangersome. Stitch was whooping. "Yippee kiyay!" he cried. Leroy then laughed. "Boy! That is one fast bear!" cried Reuben. Angel agreed. Splodyhead snorted. Skip was clapping his hands and so was Mr. Stenchy, who was purring. "Hey! Don't you dare put your stink bomb on me, because I will not tolerate that!" cried Lena Rosenberg, turning her head to Mr. Stenchy.

Sneaky then carried his new friends through the hallways and dodged many obstacles. They went down escalators and even went through more hallways. "Slow down, Sneaky! I'm going to get a heart attack!" warned Henry Rosenberg. Sneaky was going at 30 miles per hour. Then, finally he ran over a clothes table hanger and then even ran over a stand. "Sneaky, slow down or we're all going to be in big trouble!" warned Lena Rosenberg. Sneaky panted and ran as fast as he can. Finally Lena Rosenberg crawled past everyone who hung on really tight and then let Stitch go behind her and then grabbed Sneaky's ears and was on his neck. "Sneaky slow down for Henry's sake and for everyone's sake!" she screamed. Sneaky was starting to get tired but he kept on running.

Finally they were out of the store and then everyone leaped off Sneaky all except for Rebecca McIntyre and Lena Rosenberg and Sneaky kept on running through the parking lot. Lilo, Stitch, the experiments, the gang, and their new friends watched as the 300-pound mammoth beast was heading towards the streets of New York at midnight. "Oh man, Lena please do something!" begged Mary Kate Leningrad. Then she turned to Mrs. Kasha. "May I drive your car?" asked Mary Kate Leningrad. "I insist," said Mrs. Kasha consentingly. Finally Mary Kate Leningrad and her new friends got into Mrs. Kasha's car and then closed the doors. Everyone was buckled up and then Mrs. Kasha was sitting next to Mary Kate Leningrad.

"Okay, Mrs. Leningrad. Now be very careful. This car is nearly fragile but it's also nearly indestructible. It can go through natural elements and storms and even natural disasters and even firestorms but not through extreme banging and crashes and skids and spins with the exception from crazy stunts. You understand?" she asked. Mary Kate Leningrad nodded and then turned the key. The car was now activated. "Start driving," said a voice. Mary Kate Leningrad then drove away at 30 miles per hour and then drove through the parking lot. "I SAID BE CAREFUL!" cried Mrs. Kasha. They were now out to find Lena Rosenberg and Rebecca McIntyre and, of course, Sneaky.


	5. The Search For Sneaky

**Chapter 5 – The Search For Sneaky**

Mary Kate Leningrad and her new friends were sitting in Mrs. Kasha's 24-year-old car while Mary Kate Leningrad herself was driving. They were dressed in Matrix style and also were wearing glasses. Experiment 627 was watching Mary Kate Leningrad's driving with interest. Lilo then turned to Mary Kate Leningrad. "I think Sneaky's trying to get home again," she said. "I think you might be right, Lilo. Sneaky's already been doing it 600 times in recent years. But what if Rebecca and Lena get lost? That's the last thing I want to happen," said Mary Kate Leningrad. "Ih," said Experiment 627. Splodyhead snorted. Clip then clapped her claws at the same time angrily. "Okay, now let's go super speed," said Mary Kate Leningrad and then she pushed the lever up and then stepped on the brakes even harder and then they turned to the right.

They soon landed in the woods, and everyone spotted Sneaky. "Sneaky! Sneaky! Come back!" cried Mrs. Kasha. Lena then turned her head around and saw her new friends. "Guys! I'm glad you're here!" she cried. "Yeah, because Sneaky's getting smellier by the minute," retorted Rebecca McIntyre, holding her nose. Then, Experiment 627, Stitch, Angel, Reuben, and Leroy climbed out of the car through the ceiling hole. They soon hung on to each other's feet and then Leroy lassoed the others in the air while they hung on tight to each other. Stitch then screamed and then grabbed Lena Rosenberg's hands. Rebecca McIntyre then grabbed Lena Rosenberg's legs and then Leroy lifted the ladies up in the air while Sneaky ran off into the woods. "Sneaky!" cried Lena Rosenberg. "Oh, Lena. Now we're in big trouble," said Henry Rosenberg.

Suddenly the police came. "All right! Now all of you are under arrest!" cried the police leader. "Naga queesta!" cried Stitch and then he took out a shotgun. "Hotel Sierra!" screamed Lena Rosenberg. Then Reuben took out his plasma gun and Angel took out a sniper gun. "Holy spit," said one of the police officers. Experiment 627 then had missiles and torpedoes on him, and Leroy had a sniper gun too. Just then, Karmana came in. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" she laughed evilly. "Well! Why it isn't Jumba Jookiba and his nasty little pathetic experiments!" "Shut the feck up!" cried Angel.****


End file.
